n_u_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Nara Clan Jutsu
Nara Clan Jutsu ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu (Shadow Neck Bind Technique) Description: To perform the technique the clan member will first bind their target using the Kage Mane no Jutsu technique. Once the target can no longer move, they form the needed hand seal to initiate this technique. The clan member uses their shadow to form a hand which will creep up their opponents body to their neck. Once the hand reaches the neck, it will constrict in such a manner so as to strangle the opponent. However, the clan member will need to be careful. If their target has a lot of chakra, they can turn back the shadow hand and prevent it from binding their neck. Kage Mane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique) Description: It's original purpose was as a skill to help delay any pursuers. After forming the needed hand seals, the clan member is able to manipulate their shadow along any surface. By using other nearby shadows they can further extend the reach of their shadow, however they are limited to the surface area of the original cast shadow. Once the clan members shadow reaches the target shadow, it will attach itself. While attached the target will be frozen, only able to replicate in mirror form the actions of the clan member. If the clan member is low on chakra, the Kage Mane will falter and the shadow will return to its normal form. Kage Mane Shuriken no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Shuriken Technique) Description: Using any thrown weapon, the user can imbue their shadow chakra to create "pins" to stick their opponent in place. The weapon absorbs the chakra nature of the user and give off the nature's effect. In this case, the projectile takes on the Nara clan's shadow binding properties. By implanting the shadow chakra enhanced blade into the shadow of tue target, they will be frozen in place; just as if they were caught in one of the clan members extended shadow bindings. Kage Nui (Shadow Sewing) Description: To perform the technique, the clan member will first form the needed hand seal to extend their shadow. They will then change the hand seal to cause the shadow to emerge from the ground in tendrils. The tendrils can extend and whip about and are strong enough to pierce nearby targets. Kage Yose no Jutsu (Shadow Gathering Technique) Description: This technique uses the Kage Nui threads to extend from a Kage Kubi Shibari bound on the body. These threads can then pull an object back towards the one bound. In this case, the shadow thread was used to pull in wire and explosive tags which were surrounding the target. The Kage Nui then sewed the wire into the target, binding them with the wire and lacing them with explosive tags. Name of Jutsu: Bikou Shunshin no Jutsu (Shadow transportation skill) Rank of Jutsu: Chunnin Range of Jutsu: N/A Jutsu's Element: N/A Description: Shadow transportation skill is a skill that allows a high ranking Nara member to disappear into the shadows allowing him or her to travel at the speed of darkness to a destionation of their choosing. (As long as the shadows are connect like the shadows of trees in a forest.)